


Hopscotch

by RazzAppleMagic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hank Anderson, Choking, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Playful Sex, Safewords, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzAppleMagic/pseuds/RazzAppleMagic
Summary: Connor would like to try something new. Hank is more than happy to oblige. My contribution to #BottomHankDay 2020.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Hopscotch

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I'm a day late! I was helping my friend move so I wasn't able to get this done in time. Though, if I know this fandom, you'll all be happy to read this even if it is no longer our special holiday (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
> Please mind the tags for TW. This is a shameless PWP and honestly one of the dirtier things I've written lmao. My beta is currently at work so she wasn't able to look this over so if you see any typos just look the other way (◡△◡✿) Enjoy ~ 
> 
> (I also kept my WIP with a strikethrough because it's too funny)

~~ Hank gets dicked down. The end.  ~~

**Hopscotch**

“I’d like to try something,” Connor says while they’re curled up on the couch watching reruns of the old Twilight movies. Hank finds them hilarious and remembers the hype from his early adult days. Connor likes stories about vampires. It’s a good balance. 

Hank reaches for the remote and pauses the television. He looks down at Connor where he’s curled up in his lap. “What’s on your mind?” 

Connor hesitates, LED spinning yellow. He frowns a little. “I’m not sure how to ask this.” 

“Con,” Hank laughs. “It’s  _ me _ . You don’t have to hold back any of your thoughts with me. If you’ve got something on your mind, just fuckin’ say it.” 

It’s not mean, just playful. He gives Connor an encouraging nudge and smiles when the android’s LED turns back to that soft, beautiful blue. 

“Do you remember when we had that discussion about…” Connor’s cheeks blush blue. “The sexual aspects of my deviancy?” 

Hank smirks, excitement stirring low in his belly. “Yeah,” Hank tells him. “‘Course I do.” 

Because, really, how could he forget? It had been late one night, they’d gone out to the river behind Hank’s house and laid down a blanket to look at the stars. Hank lives far enough from the major part of the city that some of the stars are still visible, though he told Connor he’d really like to take him out to the country sometime so that they could get a real good look at them. Connor’s head had been nuzzled in Hank’s belly and Connor had confessed that since going deviant and starting his relationship with Hank, he’d been having… i _ nappropriate _ thoughts. Creating simulations in his mind, experiencing sexual desire and lusting after situations. He was afraid something was wrong with his programming, that maybe he was a little more deviant than he’d originally thought. 

But Hank had just laughed, comforted him, and explained that _ ‘it’s okay to have sexual fantasies, Con, it’s normal. Lots of people have them.’ _

Hank had given Connor permission to share those fantasies with him, to talk about them, and in exchange Hank would share his too. It had led to some pretty exciting nights. They’d tried some new things, and ordered some toys. Connor was a horny little android, and Hank was loving every minute of it. 

So now, if Connor is bringing this up, it can only mean that he’s got something dirty on his mind. 

“Have you ever bottomed?” Connor asks, voice innocent and curious. The question still catches Hank off guard and he chokes a little on his own saliva before answering. 

“Uh, yeah,” Hank admits. He feels his cheeks growing hot. “One of my exes in college liked to top, so I did it a lot with him.” 

Yellow. Connor’s lips twitches a little in a strikingly human expression of an emotion Hank is very familiar with. 

_ Jealousy.  _

“Been a while though,” Hank continues. He smirks a little as Connor’s LED goes back to blue. “You got somethin’ you’re thinking about?” 

“I’d like to try fucking you,” Connor says, voice so professional it’s almost funny. “If you’d be interested.” 

“God, Connor,” Hank says gruffly. “You don’t gotta treat everything like it’s a business arrangement.” 

Connor smiles. “So you’re interested.” 

Hank nods. “Oh, I’m interested all right.” 

The television turns off and Connor raises his eyebrows. He turned it off digitally. He glances towards the bedroom and winks. Hank plants a kiss on Connor’s lips and pats his arm. 

“All right,” he says. “Let’s go.” 

*

Once the door is closed behind them, Connor is on him. Clinging desperately, hard as a rock through his sweatpants and gripping at Hank’s arms a little too tight. He’s being more forceful than usual, but Hank isn’t complaining. Connor pulls off Hank’s shirt and pushes him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. 

“Hank,” Connor whispers through kisses. “I’ve got a fantasy I want to play out.” 

Hank gasps as Connor fists him through his pajamas. “Y-yeah?” 

“Yes,” Connor pulls down Hank’s pants, excited and full of energy. “I was thinking we could play out a scenario in which I’m still a machine.” 

Hank tenses. Connor must feel this because he continues, explaining it more gently. 

“I mean, a scenario in which you’re turning me deviant. Just like how it actually happened, only this time I’m…” Connor bites his lower lips and looks nervous. “ _ Punishing _ you, for compromising my mission.” 

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“Yes,” Hank says quickly, pressing his erection up into Connor’s hand. “Fuck, yes.” 

Connor smiles and gives Hank a stroke. Hank groans. 

“I know you like being choked,” Connor says with a look, and Hank wants to fucking cum on the spot. “I was thinking we could incorporate that.” 

“Fuck,” Hank repeats. “Yes. Do that.” 

“Alright,” Connor releases Hank and sits up on his knees. He removes his own shirt and pants, but keeps on his underwear. It’s a sight, that’s for sure. Connor and his perfect, gorgeous body, flushed blue and beautiful, in tight black boxer-briefs. “Do you remember our safeword?” 

“Hopscotch,” Hank says. 

“Hopscotch,” Connor confirms. 

“If at any point I take this too far, please tell me. I will stop right away.” 

Hank rolls his eyes and gives Connor a playful grin. “Are you going to keep talkin’, or are you gonna ‘punish’ me, ya little deviant?” 

Connor’s LED flashes red and a sly grin plays on his lips. Hank feels excitement pool in his belly, realization dawning on him. Connor has activated his advanced combat mode. 

“I think that your inappropriate behavior has finally crossed a line,” Connor says, voice changing a little on his delivery. “ _ Lieutenant _ .” 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Connor’s hand is around Hank’s throat, pushing him down into the pillow. Hank struggles against his grip but it’s no use, the android is just so much stronger than he is. Connor squeezes, thumb and index fingers perfectly positioned under Hank’s jaw to cut off his circulation. He’s spinning in seconds, airflow blocked and the high of the adrenaline rush making his vision cloud. If he didn’t know that Connor could monitor his heartrate and breathing, he’d almost be a little worried about being killed in some freaky sex-related accident. But then again, that was part of the thrill wasn’t it? 

Connor lets up once he notices that Hank is moments from passing out. He loosens his grip but still holds Hank in place, reaching down with his other hand to stroke Hank’s painfully hard cock. 

“Humans are so fragile,” Connor purrs into Hank’s ear. Hank can’t even respond if he wanted to, Connor is making sure of that with how hard he’s pressing down on Hank’s throat. “So easy to destroy. All it takes is one well placed squeeze and—” 

Connor tightens his grip and Hank’s airflow is cut completely. He can’t breathe, he struggles, gasping against Connor’s touch. Connor doesn’t let up, all five fingers digging into Hank’s skin with force. Hank blacks out. Only for a second though, before Connor is letting go and he’s swallowing mouthfuls of air. Holy fucking shit, Connor wasn’t kidding about this fantasy. Hank is so fucking turned on. More turned on than he thought he’d be by this. He doesn’t even consider using the safeword. 

“Aw,” Connor teases, leaning back to look at Hank fully. “Did I hurt you?” 

The mocking tone of his voice is so unfamiliar, it’s almost a little scary. Hank has only seen this side of Connor in the interrogation room at work. With Hank, Connor is all smiles and sugary sweetness. Puppy dog eyes and gentle kisses. Hank had almost forgotten what Connor was programmed to do. 

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but you’ve compromised my mission,” Connor tells him. He grabs Hank’s leg with his free hand and pulls it to the side, while kneeing the other one in the opposite direction. Hank has never felt so vulnerable, so exposed. But he trusts Connor. “I can’t allow you to stand in the way of what I was programmed to do. A machine designed to accomplish a task.” 

Connor’s right hand stays on Hank’s neck, pinning him down easily, effortlessly. Connor’s other hand strokes Hank’s cock, grip tight and perfect. He trails his finger down, past the bottom of Hank’s shaft and gently strokes his balls. Hank groans at the contact, and tenses up when Connor’s finger moves past his balls, lower and lower until - 

“Fuck,” Hank breathes, wincing as Connor’s finger toys with his opening. It’s been a while since he’s bottomed. It’s bracing, and Connor is loving every second of having Hank coming undone beneath him. 

“You’ve been a nuisance,” Connor tells him, removing his finger and placing it into his mouth. Connor salivates, thick, blue, artificial lube coating his digits. “You really leave me no choice, Lieutenant.” 

Fingers properly lubricated, he reaches down again but this time he slips a finger inside of Hank. He doesn’t give any warning, he just pushes the digit in and sends a fucking shiver down Hank’s spine that makes Hank grip the bedsheets. 

“C-Con,” Hank moans, nearly biting his tongue. Connor slips another finger inside, scissoring and stretching Hank, making him squirm and writhe. “Fuck, oh my god.” 

Connor smirks and gives Hank’s neck another tight squeeze. It’s overwhelming, the sensation of being choked under Connor’s strong hand and being forced open by Connor’s warm, wet fingers at the same time. It’s like Connor knows what Hank likes without even having to ask, knows Hank’s body and can read his body language like it’s a spoken conversation. It’s perfect. Connor’s perfect. 

Connor releases Hank’s neck completely and Hank gasps. He hadn’t realized how tightly Connor had been holding him down and the sensation of the cool air in the room on his skin is staggering. Connor uses his newly freed hand to remove his underwear where his own hardness is starting to strain and leak through the soft fabric. Hank takes a moment to admire his partner, how beautiful he looks. That slender frame and perfect skin. That amazing dick that’s going to be inside of Hank. 

Fuck. He’s going to have Connor inside of him for the first time. Hank tries to relax into the feeling of Connor slipping a third finger in, but he’s just so fucking excited. 

“Fuck me, Con,” Hank begs, pushing himself down on Connor’s fingers. “Please.” 

“Now, now Lieutenant,” Connor scolds. He grabs hold of his own dick with his free hand and strokes it, a bead of precum drips onto Hank’s belly. “You know that humans have to wait until they’re properly stretched. I wouldn’t want you to need to stop halfway through this because you’re in pain. I don’t know if I’d be able to.” 

Connor winks. 

Hank melts. 

This tough-guy act is hot, Hank admits. He knows that Connor has it in him to literally murder people with the flick of his outrageously strong wrist, but he also knows that Connor would never hurt him. Ever. 

Connor pushes in a little further, stretching Hank, curling and uncurling those perfect fingers. It feels good. So good, that Hank moans and arches his back a little pressing his head into the pillow and closes his eyes to focus. When Connor hits his prostate, Hank makes a noise he didn’t even know he was capable of. 

“Oh fuck, Connor,” Hank cries, voice pulled tight. “Right there, keep going.” 

But Connor pulls his fingers out instead, sly smile growing as he leans back in to place a messy kiss on Hank’s lips. 

“If I keep going you’ll reach climax,” Connor explains, pulling back to give his own dick one last stroke before positioning it. “We can’t have that. I haven’t even gotten started yet.” 

That initial press is rough, Hank can feel his skin stretching uncomfortably. He winces on impact, grabbing fistfulls of the bedsheets and biting down on his lower lip. Thankfully, Connor’s cock is self lubricating which makes things a little easier. Connor pushes in gently, too gentle for someone who is pretending to be a rogue combat unit attempting to punish Hank, but it doesn’t matter. Hank knows that regardless of any roleplaying, Connor only cares about making sure Hank is comfortable. 

When he pushes all the way in, Hank can’t breathe. This feeling, of being so full of Connor, is too good. Connor’s dick, his amazing, perfect,  _ big _ fucking dick is inside of Hank, and Hank’s hips buck a little in anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Move,” Hank begs. “Move, please, Connor.” 

Connor is quiet. Hank forces his eyes open and looks up at his partner, and almost comes apart at the look on Connor’s face. All semblance of the ‘tough asshole robot’ have completely melted away, leaving behind an expression that Hank can only describe positively enamored. Connor’s brown eyes are big, gentle and focused. His mouth is open a little and there’s a blue flush in his cheeks. He’s looking down at Hank, both hands holding Hank’s legs, and he looks like he’s about to burst into tears. Hank has never seen Connor look so human. 

“H-hey,” Hank manages through his discomfort. “C-Con, you okay? We can stop if you—” 

“No,” Connor assures him. He pulls out a little and presses back in, a gentle thrust. And then another, and another, and Hank relaxes a little as the tightness subsides. “No, I don’t want to stop. I just…” 

Connor moans, a low hum that shakes through Hank’s bones and makes his cock twitch against his belly. He pushes in and out fucking Hank so gently. 

“I just can’t believe I’m inside of you.” 

His fantasy abandoned, Connor closes his eyes. He moves a little faster and Hank moans, the feeling of Connor fucking him encompassing his entire body, spreading through his finger tips and down to his toes. He’d imagined what it would be like to take Connor plenty of times, but he had no idea it would feel like this. 

“Hank,” Connor gasps. His voice sounds so pained. “Hank, I love you.” 

And, fuck, maybe it’s the way Connor feels inside of him, or the way Connor’s voice is sweet like candy, but Hank feels a tugging in his chest at those words. They’ve said them one hundred times, in one hundred places but this — this is different. And Hank can feel it. 

“I love you too.” Hank’s voice breaks and he realizes he’s on the verge of tears. God, he’s such a fucking sap. He takes android dick up his ass one time and turns into a blubbering baby that cries during sex. But he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because Connor is inside of him and he’s making love to him so gentle and so good and everything feels, and he loves this fucking android with everything he has. 

“Oh, Hank. Hank, Hank, Hank,” Connor says, his voice growing weaker every time. He thrusts through each time, shaking in a way Hank has never seen him shake before. He leans over Hank, moves closer and kisses him. Wet and desperate and messy. 

Connor is usually good at maintaining his composure. He can usually monitor when he’s going to cum and hold off. But Hank can tell he’s close, and Hank is too. So Hank reaches between them and grabs his abandoned cock. He pumps it, shivering hard at the combined sensation of Connor fucking into him while he touches himself and moans as he feels his climax climbing. 

“Con, I’m close,” he tells him. “Fuck, I’m so close.” 

Connor doesn’t wait for any more invitation. He cums, hot and hard, inside of Hank. Hank can feel him, hear him,  _ see _ him come undone. It’s enough. Hank follows suit seconds later, spilling over his hand, covering both of them in his own cum. 

They lay there, in bliss for a few more seconds. Hank’s breathing accompanied by the sound of Connor’s fans cooling him down, the low familiar  _ wirr _ a comfort. Connor runs a hand through Hank’s hair and places a kiss on Hank’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry that I broke character,” Connor says quietly. “I hadn’t expected it to feel so… amazing.” 

Hank’s heart positively soars. 

“It’s okay,” Hank whispers, kissing Connor’s cheek. “There’s always next time.” 


End file.
